Worth Living For
by DefyingPopular
Summary: After a particularly bad fight, Galileo decides Scaramouche would be better off if he'd never been born. An old friend comes back to try convince him otherwise by showing him how his baby's life would be without him. Scara/Gaz Meat/Brit
1. Prologue: A Million Love Songs

**Well hi there :) God, I hate writing author's notes, I always ramble. I've only written two sentences and already I'm off topic.**

**Right, so, this is my first We Will Rock You fic, so be kind :D I think this area of fanfiction doesn't have as much stuff as it should… so here you go :)**

**I think Meat is a bit OOC, but I kinda think she'd be a bit more sober after Brit's death and everything. Plus, she's got a bit of a…eh, **_**surprise**_** so…And this is set a couple of months after Wembley, methinks.**

**This is A Christmas Carol/It's a Wonderful Life inspired – Who knows why it came to me in June, but its definitely not Christmas time, okay? :)**

**I do not own the following: Queen, Galileo Figaro, Scaramouche, Meat, Brit, The Heartbreak Hotel or any lyrics. I also don't seem to own a brain, as if I did, I would've have thought to just write 'I don't own anything you recognise' **

"Oh yeah? Well, you're a pig!" Meat sighed as she heard Scaramouche scream, loud bangs telling her that the younger girl was thundering down the stairs as moodily as possible.

"Oh really? Well, you're a cow!" The Dreamer yelled after her, his footsteps, slightly lighter than his girlfriend's punctuating his insult. Scaramouche slammed the door open, stomping into the room with Galileo right behind her.

"Why don't you both bugger off to the bloody farmyard then?" Meat shouted, sick and tired after what had to be at least an hour of fighting. She sighed again as the couple turned to her slightly shocked, rubbing her head as a tingling ache started throbbing between her eyes. Headaches were coming quicker and more painful now that she was…bigger. "What's happened this time?"

Both of them opened their mouths to start ranting about each other, but paused, realising neither of them could remember what had started their argument. Meat rolled her eyes.

"You are so stupid sometimes," she muttered, more to herself than them. Unfortunately, Scaramouche caught her murmur and scowled.

"As opposed to Gaz, who's stupid _all _the time," she hissed and he glared.

"Just because I don't use stupid long words like you do," he growled back.

"Because you're two thick to understand any of them!" Scaramouche shot back, her voice raising.

"Yeah, well-!"

"ENOUGH!" Meat bellowed, her Scottish accent thick with anger. "You two – what's wrong with you?" She tried to keep her voice from shouting, her headache pulsing from their yelling. "Why can't you just be glad you have each other?"

Galileo lowered his head, staring at the floor.

"You're a couple of teenagers in love – you shouldn't be fighting!" Meat continued.

"Yeah?" Scaramouche smirked in a sad way. "Well, Meat… I just worked out why they call this place The _Heartbreak _Hotel," She glanced angrily at Galileo. "It's a pretty accurate name, actually," she shook her head, half way between tears and shouting, before storming out the door opposite to the one she came into the room in.

Galileo stared after her, looking shocked. "I…" he mumbled, lost for words.

Meat sighed – she was doing an awful lot of that lately. "She'll come round, Dreamer,"

"Yeah…" Galileo nodded, but he didn't look certain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was three hours later when Scaramouche returned though the door; when Meat asked her where she'd been, she simply replied with 'out' and offered the older woman a half-hearted smile. Meat attempted to hug her, but she took a shaky step away, with an apologetic face. Meat nodded, showing she understood; Scaramouche didn't really like being cuddled or comforted – unless it was by Gaz of course. Speaking of which…

"He's upstairs," Meat told her, indicating with her water bottle to the doorway leading to the stairs.

Scaramouche nodded to show she'd heard, but slid into a booth as far away from the steps as possible instead of venturing up them.

Meat bit her lip, sitting down opposite the girl. "He was quite worried," she tried again.

"He'll be fine." Scaramouche muttered, although Meat wasn't sure if she was being addressed or not. "The voices in his head have probably made him forget anyway."

"Ah…" Realisation dawned on the blonde. "So _that's _what this is about," she clarified.

Scaramouche sighed, turning her head away from Meat's gaze. "I don't… I don't think I can take it much more," she mumbled. "It always 'Scaramouche, I've got a new song!' or 'Scaramouche, play this on guitar, I heard it in my head!'" Meat was astonished to see a tear slip down Scaramouche's cheek; she'd never seen the girl cry, although Galileo had told her that she had when they were mourning Brit in the van _that _night and Pop had mentioned her crying when Galileo had made up with her at Wembley. "I _love _that he doesn't see me as some stupid chick that can't stand up for herself, I really do…It's just sometimes…" Scaramouche trailed off, blinking furiously.

"…you wish it wasn't _all _he saw you for?" Meat put in.

Scaramouche nodded. "At Wembley, he was too Gaz and not enough… Shagileo Gigalo," she blushed uncharacteristically at the nickname and Meat smiled softly. "Now… now, it's the other way round."

"Don't you worry, hen," Meat clucked, squeezing Scaramouche's hand that was resting on the table between them. "He's a rockstar – they all get a bit big in the head area sometimes,"

"More like in the pants area," Scaramouche smirked, feeling more like herself after Meat's reassurance.

Meat laughed, gulping down her remaining dregs of water. Scaramouche smiled and excused herself to go to bed. Meat watched her go, rubbing her stomach thoughtfully. "Not even a mum yet, and I'm already helping the youngsters," she said to the air. "God help this little one, Brit,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Galileo shrunk back into the shadows behind the door as Scaramouche headed up the stairs not noticing him, although she seemed a bit nervous, looking past him as she stared around in the dark.

He sighed, sliding to the floor and banging his head a little harder than necessary back against the wall. _A million love songs later and here I am trying to tell you that I care, _the voices in his head chimed in echoing in his ears as he brought his knees up to his chest, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to block out the singing.

"Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the fandango?" he whispered, smiling wistfully as he remembered the replies she'd given him over the times he'd asked that question; _'Are you trying to get in my pants?', 'No, I'm bloody well not going to dance with you!', '…Shagileo, I thought you'd never ask!'_ and the most recent _'Bugger off, Gaz.'_

"Sorry Scaramouche," he mumbled. "You'd be better off without me,"

"Now then, Dreamer," a rough voice came from above him. "I thought you'd let that spineless, gutless, whinging cry baby stuff back at Wembley?"

"_Brit?" _Galileo gasped, flattening into the wall with shock at the Bohemian who he was pretty sure was dead. "Wha… am I dead?"

Brit raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't hit my head that hard did I? I didn't mean to… oh well, at least Scara can be happy now…"

Brit rolled his eyes, grabbing Galileo's arma dn pulling him to his feet, getting his attention. "No, you're not dead. Well… not yet. Technically." He paused, then started again. "You think your chick would be better off without you, yes?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Right, I'm here, courtesy of the Gods of Rock to show you what Scaramouche's life would be like if you weren't in it," Brit explained. Galileo gaped as he continued. "After you've seen all the possibilities, you can decide whether to come back here or to never have been born. Got it?"

"Yeah…" Galileo paused, thinking over his dead-but-sort-of-alive friend's words. "Wait, possibiliti_es_?" he highlighted the 's' with his tone.

Brit smiled warmly at him. "You of all people know that your baby is a… _demanding _girl; do you really think she'd be happy with only one outcome?"

Galileo tilted his head in agreement then stopped again. "Hang on though… you're dead!"

Brit rolled his eyes. "_This _is the Dreamer I died for?" he muttered, making sure Galileo didn't hear him. "Come on," he added louder, gripping Galileo's arm and giving it a swift pull, yanking them backwards as a misty pink haze descended on them.

The last thing Galileo heard was Scaramouche's voice calling "Gaz?" from the top of the stairs, then everything went black.

**So, this was longer than intended, so thanks if you read it all :)**

**Just wanted to point out that I think Gaz and Scara are about 17-18 years old and Meat is about 22-23, and is shaken by Brit's death. And in this story, she's quite close to Scaramouche.**

**Well, please review :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Keep Bleeding Love

**So, first we have angsty Scaramouche life. Sad times. It gets a bit graphic… be warned**

**Disclaimer: (sings to the tune of Bohemian Rhapsody) I don't own it! **_**She don't own it! **_**I don't own it! **_**She don't own it! **_**I don't own it! **_**She don't own it! **_**I don't own it! **_**She don't own it! No, no, no, no, no, NO! **_**Mamma mia mamma mia! (clears throat) hem hem. Well. Yes.**

Galileo opened his eyes to see black. Again.

He groaned as he realised he was lying awkwardly on his stomach, with his face pressed into the floor and tried to push himself up. His head throbbed slightly as he lifted it, feeling heavy and sluggish. Squinting into the darkness, he tried to remember where he was and what he was doing there.

"Mmph," he moaned sitting up and cradling his head in his hands.

"Quit with the crybaby act," a familiar voice scolded and Galileo jumped.

"Brit, you scared me!" he yelped. "Wait… _Brit?"_

Brit rolled his eyes. "Not again," he huffed, smacking Galileo firmly on the back of the head.

"Ouch!" Galileo protested, but the hit worked – Galileo remembered what was happening to him with a jolt. "Where are we?" he hissed to Brit, who was crouched next to him, army style, adjusting his bandana so his sunglasses sat neatly on top of it.

"Scaramouche's World Tour of Ways Her Life Could've Gone!" Brit exclaimed, sounding quite proud.

"Right… but _where _are we?" Galileo repeated with more emphasis.

"Look for yourself," Brit nudged. Galileo looked up, his eyes adjusting to the light slightly. "I think you might recognise here…"

Galileo shakily stood up, feeling weak and disorientated. He wobbled around in the semi-darkness for a moment, before noticing shapes beginning to form around him.

He was in a prison cell – the one he had been in for a short amount of time when Khashoggi questioned him about Daisy – but it was darker, colder, scarier than when he'd been in it. The air was damp around him, making him want to cough as it wafted down his throat and twisted round his lungs. He noticed the door, plain and grey, made out of some metal he didn't recognise, that needed a passcode and ID to be opened. Apart from that, the walls were bare, grey and haunting.

A muffled moan came from behind him and he froze. His eyes travelled to meet Brit's slowly and warily, pleading for it not to be true. Brit gazed at him for a moment then turned his face to where Galileo couldn't see.

Galileo turned, unsure if he wanted to know what – or _who _– was behind him. His eyes landed on a figure hunched over, sat on what looked like one of the most uncomfortable chairs in the world. Wooden and stiff backed, it made the person sitting, or rather curled up in it look tiny in comparison. Galileo moved forward and dropped to his knees.

"Scaramouche…" he whispered, as the figure moaned slightly again, greasy long hair obscuring her face and baggy black dress acting like a blanket around her in the freezing room. Galileo leaned forward slightly, trying to get her attention as his eyes became more accustomed to the dark lighting. As soon as they did, she wished they hadn't.

A dirty shard of glass was in one of her hands, being pressed down onto the opposite wrist until blood ran through her fingers. Galileo quickly reached to grab her, but his hand passed right through her upper arm and hit the floor with a painful slap. The figure didn't seem to notice, pushing down harder and sobbing slightly.

"Scara…" Galileo gasped, trying again to hold her, but failing as his hand failed to grasp her.

"You aren't born, remember?" Brit said gruffly. "You don't exist. She's never met you." Even though he hadn't known Scaramouche for long before he died, he understood that she was a lively girl full of energy, and it pained him to see her in this state. "She's been arrested, for dressing as a rebel. Just like when you existed, except you're not here to bust her out."

Galileo looked from Brit to Scaramouche, who was shaking with the effort and pain she was putting herself through. He felt like crying.

"Can you make her stop?" he whispered never taking his eyes off his baby. Brit shook his head sadly.

"I'm miles away at The Heartbreak Hotel looking for the Dreamer in this reality – except I'm never gonna find him." Brit told him. "Cause he was never born." He added.

Galileo swallowed, then winced as the door clicked and swung open, throwing white light across the floor. From it, he could see Scaramouche properly – her hair was still deep purple, but it was limp, not tied up in the spunky knots he loved so much. She was wearing the dress she'd worn when they first met, he knew that, but it was ripped and torn more than usual, with no red thread to keep her modesty. Her feet were bare, except for droplets of red, which, Galileo realised, was the blood dripping from her wrists splashed on them.

"Well, well," Khashoggi sauntered into the cell, looking smug. "Our little rebel, eh?"

Scaramouche pulled herself in tighter, dropping the glass and wrapping both arms around her knees as she rocked slightly.

A guard followed Khashoggi into the cell, lasergun cocked to the ready in case it was needed. "Are we taking her to the Seven Seas of Rhye?" he asked in a monotone.

"Don't be stupid," Khashoggi smirked, satisfied. Galileo felt like pounching him. "We only send them to the Seven Seas if they need their spirit to be broken – look at her: she doesn't have any spirit at all."

A broken sob emitted from Scaramouche.

"Oh, we know how you wanted someone," Khashoggi continued smoothly, mockingly. "'Someone to love!' Well, he's a bit old for you, but you can have him anyway!"

A second guard marched in, gripping an older man tightly round the arm. He was protesting half heartedly, long stringy hair falling across his face as he was thrown to the ground next to the chair. Scaramouche scooted weakly away from him, balancing herself on the edge of the chair while making herself as small as possible.

Khashoggi smiled. "Have fun," he said mockingly, leaving the cell, followed by the two guards, who slammed the door shut behind them, setting the room back into darkness with a bang.

"Hey baby," the man whispered, and Galileo was startled to hear the familiar voice. "Whats your name?"

Scaramouche just hiccupped slightly.

"Well… my name is Pop," the man said and through the darkness, Galileo could see him move forward to put a reassuring hand on Scaramouche's shoulder. She flinched visibly, trying to move away but unable to without getting off the chair.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, baby," Pop leant in. "I'll tell you a secret: I'm gonna reak you out!"

Scaramouche looked up with tear stained cheeks. "…how?" she whimpered.

"Well… I don't know yet," Galileo almost snorted, his response was so Pop-like. "But I've done it before, and I'll damn well do it again!"

Scaramouche lifted her head fully and Galileo's heart did the fandango; she was smiling.

"Time to go," Brit put a hand on Galileo's shoulder and gave him a soft tug.

"Wait!" Galileo walked round to behind Scaramouche. "She was sassy before she met me – I have nothing to do with her attitude. Why is she like this?"

"The day you met was the day she was going to give up," Brit told him reluctantly. "I guess you gave each other something to live for," he added, looking at Galileo as he leant down and whispered 'I love you' next to Scaramouche's ear. When she didn't respond he looked up sadly.

"Where next?" he asked. Brit just held his arm and pulled him back.

In the darkness of the cell, Scaramouche glanced at Pop. "Did you just say something?" she asked him, her voice coming out in a croak.

Pop frowned. "…no," he replied, before going back to his escape plans.

**Woohoo :)**

**That's probably as angsty as its gonna get – unless you like angst then I'll write more.**

**I think I'm gonna have four or five possible lives for Scaramouche and then two or so chapters on Galileo's decision and possibly an Epilogue :) **

**Review? :)**


	3. Chapter 2: You're Having My Baby

**Booyah :D Heya :)**

**Not too much to say about this one, it kind of has a mind of its own and its a bit shorter, so sorry about that...**

**Disclaimer: Me: (grabs Galileo) Say it!**

**Galileo: Um, Esme doesn't own We Will Rock You… can I go now?**

**Me: No! (hugs Gaz) okay, now you can xD**

"Do you think," Galileo started, his voice muffled. "That you could land me standing up?" Once again he was sprawled on the ground with his face pushed into a dusty floor.

"I try," Brit told him, helping him stumble to his feet. "But you're so stubborn, you fall over anyway."

Galileo sighed, rubbing his head which had begun to spin slightly. "Where are we?" he griped.

"Welcome…" Brit spread his arms wide. "…to The Heartbreak Hotel!"

Galileo stared at him for a moment, and then gazed around him; the Heartbreak Hotel looked just like he'd seen it before Khashoggi had burst in and burnt the place down. His blood boiled at the thought, but cooled quickly as he saw Meat bounce into the bar area with her blonde hair wobbling on top of her head, dragging a very familiar looking girl.

"Meat, I don't have time for this, I – oh bugger _time after time!" _Scaramouche protested before breaking into song.

"Oh, hen, it'll only take a second!" Meat sent desperate puppy dog eyes towards the red head.

"But brit was just telling me about this librarian they rescued from the Seven Seas of Rhye – he's got information about music, Meat, about Rock 'n' Roll!" Scaramouche pulled her hand away from the blonde who pouted furiously. "I'm the Dreamer, I gotta be there before the old git gets so pissed he can't speak!"

"He's a librarian, he's eternally pissed."

"Meat!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Galileo waved his hands around as though he could pause the scene.

"What are you, a fire truck?" Brit stared at him.

"What's going…a fire truck? What?"

"I read it in a magazine… anyway, what?"

"Scaramouche is the Dreamer?" Galileo asked incredulously. "But… but she's a chick!"

Brit rolled his eyes. "Well, if you weren't going to be the Dreamer, she might as well be," he explained, as the two watched Meat plead with the Bad-Arsed Babe. "The descendants of Freddie Mercury and Brian May in one… the complete package – with no arguing…" he looked wistful for a moment.

Galileo frowned. "Aren't you meant to be showing me how this is a bad scenario?"

"I think Scaramouche is going to show you for yourself in a minute…" Brit pointed out.

Galileo turned and looked at her closer; she had deep bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept properly for months. Her hair was halfheartedly tied up, not in her usual, crazy style, but in a weak ponytail which hung limply. Makeup was smeared across her eyes and cheeks and tear tracks stained her pale skin. She looked thin, too thin, the bones off her wrists jutting out, painful to look at. She was a mess.

"Meat, just let me talk to the guy…" even her voice sounded aged and tired now he listened properly.

"Hun, you're a mess, you need a wash and a sleep and a good strong drink," Meat steered her to the bar, as Scaramouche feebly tried to push her off.

"No! Meat, why can't you see, I need – _Why can't you seeeee, you belong with meee?"_ Scaramouche let out a small groan, before her eyes rolled into her head and she collapsed into Meat's arms, unconscious.

"Scara!" Both Meat and Galileo shouted at the same time. Meat glanced up shocked, as she heard the slight echo his voice left, but didn't see him, as she shouted for Brit.

The Brit stood by Gaz looked like he was about to jump to the rescue, but before he could the door banged open and the real Brit flew in. He took one look at the scene before him, before scooping Scaramouche out of Brit's arms and carrying her up the stairs.

Galileo turned to the Brit beside him who was watching Meat leave, looking panicked. "Okay… what the hell?"

"The Bohemians found her before Khashoggi did, brought her to the Heartbreak when they realised she was the Dreamer… cept, she's also The Hairy One; too much knowledge for one brain." Brit touched Galileo's shoulder when he ducked his head. "Its like cancer, she can't get rid of it. Its slowly eating away at her… she needs someone to share it with. She needs somebody to love. She needs you."

Gaz frowned. "Whatever," he muttered. "How do you know all this anyway?"

Brit grinned and reached into his pocket. "The Rock Gods gave me flashcards," he held up a pile of red papers with a shiny black guitar printed on them, covered in messy writing. "And," he continued, flipping them over. "If you turn them this way you can play Top Trumps with famous rock heroes!"

"Top Trumps?"

"Never mind, I'll explain later, now…" Brit tailed off as Meat trudged back downstairs and dropped herself into one of the chairs at the bar, grabbing the nearest bottle of alcohol and bringing it to her mouth.

"Ah ah ah," The Real Brit tutted, pulling the bottle away from her as he came into the room. "You can't have that,"

"Brit!" Meat moaned. "I need that!"

"Nuh uh," Brit shook his head, taking a sip himself. "Its not good for the baby,"

Meat sighed. "But…"

"No."

"If I-"

"No."

"Not even if-"

"no."

"Fine!"

"No – oh, good." Brit smiled as his chick folded her arms moodily. "Come on babes, nine more months and you can drink all you want – actually no, you'll need to be sober to bring a kid up,"

"Screw you," Meat growled playfully, before pecking him on the lips.

"You already did, baby, that's why you can't drink this," Brit smirked and took another swig of the bottle.

Meat looked like she was about to jump on him when the scene before Galileo froze. He turned in alarm.

"Did you do that?" he asked the Brit beside him.

"Yeah…" he walked around until he was between himself and Meat, studying her scrunched up face intently.

"…Meat's pregnant," Galileo pointed out, feeling a bit foolish after he did so.

"Yeah."

"…cool," Gaz paused. "…So, if I'm not born, you don't die and you and Meat have a family – isn't that better?"

"Meat's pregnant in your world too," Brit said shortly, never moving.

"wha…?" Gaz stared at him in shock.

"Lets go," Brit walked back to him.

"But…"

"Lets _go_," Brit yanked Galileo a little rougher than necessary into the swirling darkness. The scene unfroze.

"Go where?" Meat asked, confused, still trying to grab the beer.

"What?" Brit replied, just as confused.

"You said… never mind," Meat shook her head and clambered onto her baby's lap. "I love you, you know,"

Brit grinned. "I know."

**Well, that was sappy **

**Hope you don't mind!**

**Thank you to all the reviews, I'm glad I'm getting new readers, and your reviews are all so kind and friendly :)**


	4. Chapter 3: School's Out With Fever

**Heyyy**

**Uber thank you's too WerePuppy for helping develop this story and for giving new ideas :) **

**Also, dedication to LittleGreenFae because she is somehow managing to review every chapter of this and she's just so positive and lovely :)**

**Also also, I went to see We Will Rock You yesterday as a surprise and it was AMAZING Sabrina Aleouche was fantastic and Ross Hunter (Galileo's understudy) was amazing and really cute too :) Amanda Coutts was great as Meat and quite possibly the loveliest person I've ever met at the stage door – a complete sweetheart.**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own this, you must be at the Seven Seas of Rhye and permanently pissed. I do, however, own Andie, and if I'm honest, I'm pretty fond of her.**

Galileo sat cross legged on the sparkling white floor, trying not to choke on the harsh stench of cleaning products as the brightness of the walls around him stung his eyes. He ignored the burning in his nostrils and tried to focus on the information Brit had just given him about where he was, which was apprantly the GaGa school he'd attended and graduated from. But all he could think about was-

"Meat's pregnant?"

Brit sighed, sliding down the wall to sit opposite The Dreamer. "Yes, Galileo, Meat is pregnant,"

"But… how…?"

"Well," Oh God. "Little boys and little girls have different –"

"I know _that_!"

"Well then!" Brit snapped.

Galileo fell quiet, worried he had annoyed the older Bohemian.

"So… we're at the GaGa school?" he asked tentatively after a moment.

"Yeah." Brit said shortly. "The GaGas are in class right now, they'll be out any second."

"And Scaramouche…?" Galileo prodded hesitantly.

Brit just gave him a sad look. "You'll see."

A bell rang throughout the corridor they were sat in, trilling happily and echoing round the corners. There was a pause and then doors along the corridor flew open in creepy unison with a perfect _click_. There was another second of silence before loud conversations and laughter could be heard and hundreds of GaGa kids exploded from the doorways, chatting and looking too happy to be real. They clutched books and drinks to their chests while giggling with their friends, walking straight through Galileo and Brit as they left the building.

"Come on, Sally!" a frantic hiss was heard along with scurrying footsteps as a slightly dishevelled looking GaGa girl whizzed round the corner. "Its summer! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" her brown pigtails bounced excitedly as she skipped, the blue highlights glinting in the whiteness of the corridor.

From around the same corner another GaGa shuffled, her uniform wrinkled and her blonde hair left to fall dully over her shoulders. She didn't bound like her friend, but walked slowly, with her head drooped and arms folded tightly across her chest.

"There's nothing to be late for, Andie," she replied, in a depressing tone. Galileo jolted with recognition at her voice.

"That's not…" he started to whisper to Brit, but was shushed.

"Oh, Sally, don't be so gloomy!" Andie chirped, skipping back to the blonde girl and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You hate this school, you're getting out of it for ten weeks! Why are you taking so long?"

"You're so annoying," Sally snapped, pulling away and marching to the door.

"I love you too, grumpy-bum," Andie grinned.

Sally rolled her eyes, but managed a half smile as she rested her hand on the door that led to her freedom; for a couple of months anyway. "It just doesn't fell right." She muttered.

Andie stopped a few steps away from Sally, her expression of joy immediately melting into one of concern. "Is it happening again?" she asked, worried. "That feeling? That thing that fills your dreams?"

Sally nodded and rested her head against the door.

"Sally?" Andie hesitantly asked. Sally moved her head slightly against the door to show she was listening. "What is it?"

"I… I don't know," Sally pushed away from the door turning to lean her back against it. "Its like… its like there's something missing in my life,"

"But what is it?" Andie pushed.

"I don't know!" Sally angrily pushed away from the door, stomping part way down the hall. She passed through Galileo who shivered in shock. To his surprise, Sally gave a shudder too.

"Are you okay?" Andie hesitantly touched her friend's shoulder, who flinched and screwed up her face.

"Do I look okay?" she snapped and Andie hastily retreated. "I'm sick of this, this stupid nagging in the back of my mind that this isn't right, that life should be so much more than this!" She kicked the wall angrily and grunted in frustration when it left her toes throbbing in their GaGa boots. "I just need something, anything, just to make this feeling go away! I've got to break free, Andie, I've got to!"

Andie bit her lip. "Sally, you can't say-"

"Why not?" She rounded on Andie, eyes flashing. Galileo watched, silently wishing she would shut up – he didn't need to see her arrested again. "Why can't I say that I hate this place? That I detest being stuck here? That I ain't a GaGa Girl, and I bloody well never will be?"

"Because if you do, then I'll be alone." Andie said bluntly.

Sally blinked.

"And I need you. And you need me." Andie continued, stepping closer to Sally. Galileo scooted back from his position on the floor so she didn't step through him. "We're best friends, Sally – BFFs. If you hate _everything _here then why haven't you left yet? Hmm?"

Sally looked like she was about to argue, but thought better of it and ducked her head. "Cause I need you and you need me." She muttered. She glanced up at Andie. "Thank you," she mumbled.

"No problem," Andie's serious mood evaporated in seconds and her beaming smile returned. "What are BFF's for?"

She linked arms with Sally, who managed to crack a slight smile at the gesture. "Andie?"

"Yes?"

"_Never _call me your 'BFF' _again_,"

"You got it… buddy!" Andie skipped off laughing, dragging a smirking Sally behind her out of the doors.

Galileo blinked.

"Why is Scaramouche called Sally and dressed like a GaGa?"

"Because you weren't there," Brit answered, nonchalantly.

"Yes, but Scara was like Scara before she met me," Galileo gabbled. "I didn't change her, I mean they arrested her because she was like Scara n the first place…" he trailed off, watching Brit slowly shake his head.

"When Scaramouche was sixteen she saw a boy mooching around her school grounds in battered leather, trying to pluck an elastic band stretched over an empty lunch box. Her life was changed forever." Brit smiled slightly out of the window at the retreating backs of Andie and Sally.

"So, if she hadn't seen me, she wouldn't have become Scara, got arrested and constantly argued with?" Galileo pointed out.

Brit pause.d "Well… yeah, but-"

"So she was better off not knowing me."

"No, she's miserable-"

"She's worse when I'm there,"

"But-"

"Can we go?" Galileo snapped.

Brit sighed in defeat. "Yeah, fine. But the next one will prove to you that she's better off with you in her life."

"Whatever," Galileo folded his arms and leant back into the darkness.

**So, long-time no update? Well not that long really but oh well :)**

**Review please?**


	5. Chapter 4: But I Die Without You

**Hello :)**

**One review? :( Thanks to Werepuppy!**

**I suddenly realized that I had featured all the main characters of We Will Rock You except one, so here she is! **

**This chapter is also a lot shorter, but I don't think I could've stretched it out and kept the emotion of it all.**

**Also, got a new fic idea too so look out for that :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWRY, kay?**

Galileo opened his eyes, blinked and squinted. "Where are we?"

"Look and see," Brit snapped, getting fed up with Gaz's constant questions.

"I _can't _see,"

"…oh." Brit realized he was right. "Well, hang on then,"

A bright light snapped on, temporarily blinding the two Bohemians, as the walls were revealed to be shockingly white. The ceiling was paneled, with every couple of squares a fluorescent light and the floor was squeaky clean and gleaming. One wall was lined with large grey filing cabinets, large enough to fit a person inside. On each drawer a name was written, with two dates typed underneath.

A large door on the other side of the room clicked open slowly and a man in a pristine silver suit marched in, leading a large woman who was dressed extravagantly in leopard print. Her quaffed hair wobbled slightly as she strutted into the room, smirking.

Galileo winced. "The Killer Queen?"

Brit nodded, his eyes on the man who was now leading the Killer Queen towards one of the large cabinets. Galileo then remembered that this was Khashoggi, the Killer Queen's head of police and more importantly, the man who took Brit's life in his reality. The look of disgust crossed with fear on the large man's face showed Brit's feelings for the man.

"This is the latest, Madam," the white haired man gestured grandly to one of the cabinets. "Bohemian activity is increasing at an alarming rate; this GaGa Girl seemed incapable of handling herself once she realized she was one of them." He spoke in a clipped, almost smug, tone.

"Oh dear," The Killer Queen crooned, not seeming too upset by this. "What happened to her?"

"Suicide, we believe." Khashoggi answered. "A shame; she had… potential."

"Potential?" The Queen raised an eyebrow. "How exactly did this wannabe-Bohemian have potential?"

"A quick mind," Khashoggi wiped a smear off the shining grey cabinet which seemed to hold the body of whoever they were talking about. "She was extremely clever – top of her class. GlobalSoft would've been pleased to have her,"

"Really now?" The Killer Queen scoffed, almost as if she was jealous.

"I don't understand," Galileo muttered to Brit. "What has this got to do with Scaramouche?"

"You'll see," Brit replied, showing no emotion.

"She could never, however, beat your wisdom and skill, madam," Khashoggi oozed. "She would always have been second to your brilliant wit and astonishing good looks,"

"I'm quite sure," The Killer Queen smirked, preening slightly. She returned her attention to the cabinets. "So all of these are Bohemians who never made it?"

Khashoggi gave a brisk nod. "The misfits are all in here." He stepped back, gazing at the lines of cabinets. "Suicide cases which we have to keep away from the public, for their safety… and ours."

"_Our _safety?" The Killer Queen raised an eyebrow icily.

"Yes, madam," Khashoggi turned to face his leader. "If the GaGa kids, or adults for that matter, were to discover that they could be led to the point of death by their own hand, imagine the chaos; the people would be revolting!"

"They already are, Khashoggi," The Killer Queen said sniffily.

Khashoggi opened his mouth, but thought better of it. "Anything else you want to know, madam?"

"This girl, this genius girl of yours," The Queen squinted at the name and dates on the large drawer. "Would she ever have made her way up the ranks of GlobalSoft to overtake me if I wished her to?"

Khashoggi paused. "Most probably, m'am,"

The Killer Queen made a 'hmpf' noise and straightened, stalking out of the room. Khashoggi followed, somewhat hesitantly.

Galileo raised his eyebrows at brit who motioned for him to check the drawer. He approached it cautiously, but staggered back a few steps when he read it.

"What? No!" He turned to Brit, shocked. "No! no, no,no, _no!" Mamma mia, mamma mia_ sprung into his head and he shook it frnatically, trying to make sense of everything. She couldn't have... could she? No! Suicide? She wouldn't, couldn't...

Brit just gave him a sympathetic look and gripped Gazza's soldier as the younger man began to shake. They fell into the darkness together as Galileo tried to erase the writing on the drawer from his mind.

_Sally Brown_

_2283 – 2300_

Scaramouche.

**oooh.**

**The next chapter's idea was thought up by Werepuppy, so mucho thanks :) However, if you want to read it, you'll have to REVIEW! mwahahahaha!**

**Seriously, please review :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Magnifico

**Ooooooh hello :)**

**Thank you very much to DancingSpy and Kalyxia for being new reviewers and leaving lovely reviews :) Both of them made my day! And I told DancingSpy I'd update today, so here I am!**

**Credit for the idea of this chapter goes directly to Werepuppy Black because as well as dedication as she's been a great help with this story :) Thank you so much!**

**This is a really long chapter too, almost nine pages on Word!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything in this chapter… not even the idea which is all Werepuppy's :)**

"She wouldn't kill herself." Galileo stated for about the fourth time to Brit who sighed in response.

"Well, you wouldn't know that, would you?" he pointed out. "She's a different person without you! She needs you!" he flung his arms into the air with desperation.

Galileo huffed and crossed his arms. "She doesn't." He muttered stubbornly.

Brit blinked. "She _died _because you weren't there." He clapped his hands onto Gaz's shoulders and forced him to look straight into his face. "Even in your world she needed you without knowing it; ever heard the story of how she was arrested? She got attention drawn to herself for going on about how she wanted somebody to love… a.k.a _you!"_

Galileo stared at Brit for a second then looked away, twisting out of the older man's grasp. "Where are we?"

Brit sighed and pulled his flashcards out. "Wastelands." He said shortly.

Gazza nodded.

"Scaramouche! Come on!" A young, handsome man ran into Galileo's view. He was dressed simply in illegal black denim jeans, a white vest top and a stylish leather jacket. His hair was longish and blonde, flipped into his face by the wind. He impatiently pushed it away with his free hand, as his other was being gripped tightly by a girl who was laughing and running alongside him. Her hair was purple, spiked into little pigtails and plaited and twisted underneath.

"Mags!" She squeaked, tripping over her own feet. "Where we going?"

"_Going underground! _Sorry… we're going wherever we can!" he laughed and stopped abruptly, turning quickly so the girl ran into his front. She gazed up at him, their faces inches apart. Both blushed. "We just have to get away… _just gotta get right out of here…"_

The girl tilted her head to the side, unconsciously getting closer. "Mags…" she mumbled, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Its _Magnifico_," the guy pointed out.

The girl pulled away, looking embarrassed. "Yeah, but I'm not saying that… you just don't have a thing for naming people do you? I mean _Scaramouche?_"

"Well, I thought of some others, but frankly I thought that was the best!" Magnifico protested and Galileo almost fell over.

"Oh yeah?" Scaramouche challenged. "What were the others?" she began to fold her arms, but realized that their hands were still entwined. Both went red and dropped hands quickly.

"Well… American Idiot…"

"Gee, thanks, Mags,"

"Mandy…"

"No ta…"

"Mr Blobby…"

"…are you serious?"

"…and Mamma."

"…Mamma?"

"Yeah… its short for Mamma Mia…"

"…I'll take Scaramouche, thanks Mags!" she patted his shoulder. "I actually kind of like it' grows on you, y'know? It seems like… a tune!"

Magnifico gasped. "Yes! A tune… Scaramouche… Scaramouche… _will you do the fandango?"_

Scaramouche blinked. "Are you trying to get in my pants?"

"Yes." Magnifico answered nonchalantly.

"Oh…" Scaramouche looked taken aback. Galileo smirked; this guy was in for it now. "That's… that's good then. Because… I kinda wanna get in yours too…"

Magnifico smiled and took her hand in his again.

Galileo's jaw scraped the floor as he looked on in shock. Brit tried not to snigger at his expression.

"Let's get 'em!" a shout came from nowhere and Brit and Meat ran to the new couple and grabbed them. "Quick bitch, where'd your boyfriend get those words?" Meat snarled as she struggled with Scaramouche.

"What words?" Scaramouche gasped.

"'_American Idiot', 'Mr Blobby'…_the _words_, man, the _words_!" Brit shoved Magnifico against a broken down van, but was pushed away.

"They're in my head, okay?" Mags told him. "I just hear them."

"What?" Brit looked shocked. Galileo glanced at the Brit who stood beside him, but his eyes were trained on Meat, who had since let Scaramouche go and was watching Magnifico.

"Phrases and words…" Magnifico explained. "They pop into my head… anything can set them off!"

Brit looked at Meat who nodded. "We think you're the Dreamer, man,"

Galileo frowned and turned to the dead Brit by him. "You just knew with this guy? How could you trust him and not me?"

Brit raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't exist, man, get with it!"

"The… the Dreamer?" Magnifico asked.

"The one person who can bring back rock 'n' roll for the kids… who can break free!" Meat explained, grinning, her arm now around Scaramouche in a friendly manner rather than trying to strangle the girl.

"I do want to break free…" Mags admitted.

"Will you come with us?" Brit asked.

"Where to?" Magnifico's face brightened.

"The heartbreak… look, we'll explain on the way!"

"Only… only if Scaramouche comes with me!" Magnifico walked over to the purple haired girl and linked his fingers through hers. The dreamy, admiring look Scaramouche gave him made Galileo want to cry; he'd never seen Scaramouche look at _him_ like that.

"Mags…" Scaramouche moved out of Meat's hug, taking his other hand so they were facing each other. "I'm not important, they don't need me. You said you were special' here's your chance. Don't let me get in the way."

Magnifico's face dropped. He let go of one of her hands and placed it on her cheek instead. "I'm not going anywhere without you, Scaramouche. I _love _you!"

Scaramouche bit her lip. "Oh Mags, I love you too!" She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to press her lips against his. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his circled her waist. They parted and hugged tightly.

"Of course you can come!" Brit exclaimed, clapping the young couple on their backs.

Galileo glared at his Brit, who gave him an innocent glance.

"Really?" Scaramouche's face lit up.

"Of course!" Meat grinned, hugging all three together so they all gasped and laughed.

Galileo and the dead Brit followed the group to the Heartbreak Hotel where all the Bohemians accepted Mags and Scaramouche immediately.

"Fancy a makeover, hen?" Meat asked Scaramouche.

"um…" Scaramouche looked unsure and glanced up at Mags.

"Well, they can't make you any more beautiful, babes, but they might as well try!" he smiled at her and she bit her lip and giggled.

Galileo raised his eyebrows. His Scaramouche didn't giggle.

A dark haired bohemian in a ripped dance leotard with fishnet tights approached. "Take it from Lily Allen, you'll look great. Now smile! Its going to be fun!" Lily linked arms with Scaramouche, who kissed Mags' cheek and went through the open door to the wardrobe area.

"So," Big Macca looked Mags up and down, flipping his blonde hair over his shoulder. "You're the Dreamer?"

Magnifico smiled at the large man. "Yessir… apparently, anyway,"

"Well, I'm the leader around here," Big Macca explained. "I suppose you'll want to know what exactly rock 'n' roll is then?"

"Oh no, its fine. Rock 'n' roll is the lost music of the kings of rock that has been banned by the Killer Queen." Magnifico said.

Big Macca frowned. "How did you know that?" he gasped.

Magnifico looked like a rabbit caught in headlights. "Um… y'know, I heard it in my head… yeah."

Big Macca looked like he was going to say something else but Scaramouche appeared in her red corset and everyone was distracted for a while as they 'ooh' and 'ahh'-ed over her. Magnifico kissed her hard on the mouth as soon as he saw her which added wolf whistles to the mumblings of appreciation. Galileo just glared.

"Awwwwh, you two are so cute!" Jackson 5 squealed.

"Yeah, you're adorable," Madonna added, adjusting his pointed bra slightly.

"The Dreamer and his Bad Arsed Babe," Brit grinned, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Go on then," Meat cut in. "How did you meet?"

Scaramouche blushed. "Oh, its not that interesting really…"

"Awwwh, come on!" Coldplay laughed, poking Magnifico in the stomach and tickling Scaramouche's side.

"Haha! Um, okay, we both got arrested, y'see, and we met in the hospital afterwards," Scaramouche explained, fiddling with her skirt and smiling up at Magnifico, who stayed surprisingly quiet and smiled back half heartedly.

"Hospital?" Cliff asked. "What were you doing there?"

"They operated on our heads, we think," Scaramouche told him. "But we don't feel any different… right, Mags?"

"Huh?" Magnifico snapped out of his apparent gaze. "Oh yeah,"

"You okay babes?" Scaramouche looked at him with concern, pulling away from Brit and wrapping her arms around Magnifico's torso.

"Yeah…"

"Wait, they operated on your heads?" Big Macca asked. "What if you're bugged?"

Scaramouche's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! I never thought of that!" She turned in Magnifico's arms. "Can you see anything?"

He dug through her hair as all the Bohemian's watched anxiously. "Yeah… yeah, I've found something!"

There was a collective gasp through the Heartbreak. "Well, cut it out!" Scaramouche cried.

"Um… too late…" Everyone stared at Magnifico who was looking at the roof of the Heartbreak. Galileo saw Khashoggi stood there and knew what was going to happen next.

"Well, well, well… Mr McCartney, you say hello but I say _goodbye!_" he smirked

"No!" Brit shouted. "You'll never take the Dreamer while I'm alive!"

"What Dreamer?" Khashoggi asked innocently. He glanced at Magnifico, who was being held onto tightly to by Scaramouche, who's face was contorted with fear. "Well done, www / Jackson at the Blacks / GlobalSoft." He said, directing his words at Magnifico.

Scaramouche stared up at him. "Mags…?" she pleaded, wishing that what she thought was happening wasn't.

Magnifico raised his eyebrows and pushed Scaramouche so hard she stumbled backwards. Meat caught one of her arms and Lily grabbed the other so she didn't fall, but Scaramouche dropped to her knees anyway, distraught. Galileo bit his lip as he watched her start to cry, heartbreakingly large sobs and Meat crouched and pulled her into a hug, sending death glares towards Magnifico.

Police men appeared all over and forced the Bohemians into a huddle, a large green laser cage zapping around them. Magnifico climbed onto the roof next to Khashoggi and surveyed the Heartbreak.

Scaramouche stood up at the inside edge of the cage, her make up streaking down her face as she hiccupped, Meat holding her steady. "Mags!" she shouted, her voice wobbling with tears. "Mags, please… you said you _loved _me!"

"www/ Sally at the Smiths… You trust too easily," he sneered. Scaramouche choked on a sob and Meat wrapped her up in a hug while Lily rubbed her back and Coldplay grabbed her hand comfortingly.

"How did you know about the words of the past if you're not the real Dreamer?" Brit shouted.

Khashoggi rolled his eyes. "We taught him," he told them coolly. "Four weeks in 'Dreamer Training'. He's not a real person; he was created by GlobalSoft. His sole reason for creation is to destroy the Bohemians."

"And now, if you don't mind," Magnifico, or www/Jackson at the Blacks / Globalsoft cut in before Brit could reply. His eyes strayed across the group of terrified Bohemians, lingering on Scaramouche for a moment who was now clinging onto Coldplay, quietly crying. "Burn the place down!"

**Oooooh cliffhanger. Yes, this is a two-part storyline :)**

**Also if anyone has Twitter let me know and I'll follow you! I'm Love_OldFashion if anyone wants to look me up :)**

**Please review!**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 6: Cell Block Tango

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry! I'm so sorry for no updates! I've been on holiday and school started and belh. But I'm here now. So sorry.**

**Dedication to LittleGreenFae as she kept reminding me to do this and I said I'd update by Sunday and it now Tuesday… sorry, darling! I've got something special planned to make it up to you and everyone else who waited patiently for this chapter.**

**Also, if you're reading this it means my computer hasn't suddenly crashed or died as it has the last three, yes **_**three**_**, times I've tried to write this.**

**Also also, the chapter title is a bit... eh. If you have a better one TELL ME!**

**Disclaimer: Brian May and Ben Elton own it, kay? Good.**

The tension in the dark cell radiated off Scaramouche in waves. Her body was tense, arms held tight against her chest as if she was trying to put pressure on a wound to stop it bleeding. She stood up straight, unwavering, staring out of the tiny window, blocking most of the moonlight that trickled in from it. She seemed to be watching, or waiting. Galileo wished he didn't know what it was she was sure was coming.

Meat was slumped at the other side of the cell, out of words and energy to try comfort the younger girl. She sat with her knees drawn in, her head tilted to the side, examining Scaramouche.

There was a long, eerie pause in which neaither woman spoke. Galileo silently willed Meat to snap Scaramouche out of her funk, but the dark, damp cell seemed to have sucked most of her spirit away, not to mention the fact that the real, living Brit had been dragged from her about half an hour ago for 'questioning'. They all knew this meant torture.

Minutes passed and the quiet continued to haunt the room until Scaramouche let out a long sigh that almost broke Galileo's heart.

Meat raised her head form where it had slumped onto her knees. "You alright, hen?" she asked, more to break the silence than anything else. She knew the answer already.

Scaramouche didn't move or let the tension ease out of her muscles. "Do I look alright?" She asked flatly.

Meat sighed, struggling to her feet. "You're scaring me a bit, if I'm honest," she admitted, joining Scaramouche by the window. However, instead of looking out into the world, she watched Scaramouche, trying to figure out something she could do.

"It was a lie." Scaramouche continued as though she hadn't heard Meat. "A big lie. A fucking, stupid lie. And I fell for it. And him. I fell for _him_." Her voice cracked slightly, but she turned her face jerkily away from Meat so that she couldn't tell if she was crying or not. Galileo however saw that she had jut closed her eyes tightly. He knew the gesture well; it was the face she made when she wanted to forget something – erase it from her mind. He'd seen her do it after their argument on the way to the Seven Seas, although he never found out if she was trying to forget the argument or him.

"Oh, Scara…"

"I let my guard down. All cause I thought 'hey,. Theres somebody to love, just like I wanted'. 'Cept he wasn't somebody to love." Scaramouche squeezed her eyes shut even tighter.

"Scaramouche, I-"

"Don't call me that." Scaramouche's eyes shot open but she didn't turn to Meat. Her tone was low and deadly.

"What? Scaramouche? But-"

"I said _don't call me that!" _She hissed, whirling round to face Meat.

"But its your name, hen! What am I meant to call you if I can't call you Sca- you-know-what?" Meat protested.

"That's what _he _called me. Its just another lie." Scaramouche shook her head and suddenly burst into tears. Galileo jumped; he hadn't realised how deeply Scaramouche felt about Magnifico. He couldn't help but wonder if she loved Galileo himself that much.

"Aw, hen!" Meat wrapped Scaramouche up in a motherly hug. "Shh, shh, its going to be alright…"

"How do you know?" Scaramouche sobbed.

"…Well, cause I'm MeatLoaf of course!" Meat held Scaramouche, who tried to crack a watery smile and failed, at arms length. "And I'm here for you, okay? Now…" She pulled Scaramouche in by an arm around the shoulders and led her away from the window. "What shall we call you if you don't want that bastard's name stuck on you, hmm?"

"You can call me Bernard for all I care." Scaramouche sniffed, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor with Meat beside her.

"Well, we've already got Bernard Cribbins in our Bohemian gang, so that won't work," Meat chuckled softly, using her fingerless gloves to wipe some of Scara's tears away.

Scaramouche hiccupped and Meat took it as a laugh. "How about we keep Scaramouche until we find something better?" She suggested softly, cleaning mascara streaks from Scaramouche's cheeks.

Scaramouche sighed, but nodded. "At least it'll remind me not to trust so easily again. Especially with my heart."

"Now, I don't think so!" Meat looked shocked, but it was mostly put on. "You've got to be open with your heart. Guys can't get in if you don't give them an entrance, after all."

Scaramouche frowned. "But…"

"Look, hen, everyone goes through heartbreak; our home is even named after it!" Meat smiled softly. "Sure, yours was probably worse than a lot of other people's, but you'll get over it. Its natural. And it'll help you find a new guy; one without a stupid name like _Magnifico!_" She cracked and Scaramouche managed a laugh-cough.

"Yeah," she agreed, smiling weakly. "Or _Galileo!_"

Galileo's heart skipped a beat then almost stopped completely. He gazed in shock at the dead Brit who was watching the scene beside him, but he looked just as shocked.

Meat laughed. "Galileo? Where'd you get that from?"

Scaramouche fell silent. "I… I don't know…" she whispered, her eyes darting about in the darkness. Suddenly, they met Galileo's and her breath hitched. Meat looked into the black of the cell and frowned. "Scara? What is it?"

"I don't know, I thought I saw… I must be going mad," Scaramouche shook her head, tearing her eyes from Galileo's and giving Meat a watery smile. Then it faded back into a frown. "Hang on… how am I going to go find another guy when we're stuck here awaiting torture and most probably death?"

Meat gave a wry smile. "Did I ever tell you how I met Brit?"

"Well, no, but I don't see what that has to do with this…" Scaramouche was confused.

"I met Brit two years ago when I was nineteen." Meat ignored her and launched into story-telling-mode. "I was in a GlobalSoft cell, much like this one, waiting to be dragged off to meet Commander Khashoggi. I'd been arrested for, well, you can probably guess. So, here I am, worried sick about whats going to happen to me, when suddenly my door flies open. Stodd there is Brit, all dramatic and shadow-y, you know what I mean? His silouhette against the light coming into my cell… and do you know what I did?"

"…You fell in love with him?" Scarmaouche guessed.

Meat laughed. "Nope! I thought he was the guard so I kicked him in his manly area and tried to run!"

Scaramouche laughed.

"And even after he explained to me who he was and that he was going to break me out, I didn't like him. I thought he was pompous… but he took me to the Heartbreak and…well, why do fools fall in love?"

Scaramouche sighed. "That's great Meat, really, but I still don't get how this helps…"

"You will," Meat smirked. "In three… two… one!"

The door swung open right on cue, banging against the wall with a deafening thud. Brit, the living one, smirked proudly down at the two girls huddled on the floor. "Ready to go?"

"We are," The dead Brit told Galileo, grabbing his shoulder.

"Wait!" Galileo shrugged him off. "I don't get why Scara loved Magnifico so much? And why you and Meat trusted him so easily? You made me prove myself… why not him?"

Brit froze the scene of Brit helping Meat and Scara out of their cell. "He was programmed to be instantly likeable and trustworthy, okay? Now shut up about it… I'm embarrassed."

Galileo couldn't help but smirk a bit.

**There you go, yay?**

**Please review and once again I'm so sorry!**

**I'll try get my peace offering/sorry present (:P) up soon (but don't call me on that…I don't want a repeat of this :P)**


	8. Chapter 7: The Hills Are Alive

**Doo doo da da! (No idea) **

**Three or four chapters to go! *sob***

**Disclaimer: No ownerage here.**

"So now do you understand why Scaramouche needs you?" Brit asked when the swirling blackness had faded and Galileo had been picked up off the floor.

"I guess..." Galileo smiled. "Thanks Brit."

"No problem Galileo," Brit clapped the Dreamer on the back, beaming, His first 'Guardian Angel' gig and he'd done 'a treat' as Meat would say.

"Where are we though?" Galileo asked, glancing around.

"Your world."

"Since when did my world have grass?"

"_What?_" Brit looked around frantically. Oh no, oh no, _oh no._

"Is this another reality thing? Brit, I get it, I understand now. Scara needs me, I don't want to see her unhappy anymore," Gaz pleaded. "I just want to go to her and apologise."

"You got it!" Brit grabbed Gaz's shoulder but a large rumble of thunder cracked around their heads and he jumped back. "I'm sorry Galileo. The Rock Gods want you to see this reality."

"Well... okay, but afterwards we go back, yeah?"

Brit looked at him sadly. "If you want."

Galileo frowned at him, but looked around expectantly. They were stood on a grassy slope, small flowers poking their heads out cutely and the blue sky smiling down on them. "So where are we?"

"GlobalSoft Headquarters." Brit answered, his eyes closed.

Gaz raised his eyebrows. "But-"

"When Scaramouche was fourteen she met Magnifico, the real Magnifico, not the GlobalSoft created one. He was on a mission to bring down GlobalSoft. Together, they brought back rock music, destroyed GlobalSoft and banished the Killer Queen. They-" Brit's voiced cracked slightly, but he took a breath and carried on. "They got together during their mission. They saved all the Bohemians. I never died. Scaramouche was only fourteen; she'd never been bullied so she wasn't bitter and sarcastic. The power of rock brought back nature, hence the field we are stood on right now." Brit opened his eyes and looked straight into Galileo's. "I'm so sorry."

Galileo just stared, his brain numb, desperately trying to process the information, but failing. He opened his mouth but was cut off by a loud laugh. He turned, dreading what he was going to see.

A girl of about seventeen was running down the hill, light brown hair streaming out behind her, dancing in the wind she created. She had a baggy _The Who _t shirt on, which whipped around her slim frame as she cantered downwards. Her skinny jeans and _Converse _were both old and ratty, but looked as though they had never been neat anyway.

Chasing after her, laughing, was a familiar looking blonde man. Galileo's hands twisted into fists at the sight of Magnifico, his handsome face creased into a happy smile and his hair flying about.

"I'm gonna get you Scaramouche!" he yelled at the girl in front of him, who let out a shrieking giggle and put on a spurt of speed. Magnifico followed, crashing into her back and sending them both rolling down the hill. They stopped at the bottom, giggling, Scaramouche on top of Magnifico, grinning down at him.

"Got 'cha!" Magnifico smirked.

"I beg to differ," the voice confirmed the brunette to be Scaramouche, although it was hardly recognisable without any traces of sarcasm. Her hands gripped the front of Magnifico's shirt and she pulled him up slightly to kiss him. Galileo winced. "_I've _got _you_," she whispered into his ear huskily, before dropping him back to the ground.

Magnifico grinned and rolled them over. "And now I have you." He said matter-of-factly. He leaned down and kissed her thoroughly, before sitting up slightly, tugging at the neck of her t-shirt. "Isn't this mine?"

Scaramouche sat up too so he was straddling her waist. "Yes."

"Can I have it back?" Magnifico asked, twiddling with one of the torn sleeves.

Scaramouche bit her lip in the way that normally made Galileo want to jump on her. "I suppose..." she said in mock thoughtfulness. "But I _really _like it so... you'll have to take it off me." She smiled up innocently.

"Oh really?" Magnifico played along.

"_Really._" Scaramouche mouthed.

Magnifico pounced forward, knocking Scaramouche back. She laughed and pulled him down to her.

Galileo turned away.

"Oi! Get a room!" A strong Scottish accent yelled from the top of the hill. Galileo looked up to see Meat, one hand rested on her swollen stomach and the other grasping Brit's hand.

"That's rich coming from you!" Scaramouche called back from behind Galileo.

"One baby at the Heartbreak is enough for the time being!" Brit yelled. "Steady on Mags!"

Galileo turned to see Scara and Magnifico scowling good naturedly. Meat stuck her tongue out.

Gaz sat down heavily. The dead Brit noticed and paused the scene.

"It's perfect." Galileo mumbled.

Brit couldn't answer.

Galileo sighed. Then he looked up. "Brit?"

"Yes?"

"I want to die."

**Dun dun duuuun.**

**So, did anyone see the Amanda Coutts reference? Love that girl :)**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. Next chapter will be Galileo's final decision... oooh! It'll probably be the third to last chapter.**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8: In Heaven Love Comes First

**HEEE-UGE APOLOGIES!**

"You're not seriously going through with this!" Brit gaped. He'd pulled Galileo into the darkness as soon as he'd come out with his jaw-dropping announcement. "This is one outcome! What about all the others?"

"She's happier." Gaz said simply.

"In a GlobalSoft prison cell? Cutting herself in the darkness?" Brit desperately tried.

"She has Pop."

"... did you seriously just put your faith in _Pop?"_

_"_He's got out once... he can do it again."

Brit bit his lip. "Well... what about having all that stuff in her head? Its killing her!"

"She's at the Heartbreak. She's safe. And she's on the case - once she finds and brings back Rock, the voices slow down a bit." Galileo wouldn't even look at Brit.

"Miserable at GaGa school?"

"She had that girl... Andie? They were friends. She didn't have any friends when she knew me."

"What... um, what about Magnifico? Having her heart broken and shattered and stomped on?"

"You and Meat. You had her back."

Brit finally snapped. He roughly grabbed Galileo, shaking him harshly. "What about when she _died?_"

Galileo closed his eyes. "Then she's safe. She's happy and she's peaceful."

Brit stared at him. "You'd rather have her dead than unhappy with you?"

Galileo looked away.

Brit's arms fell to his sides. "You love her."

Galileo just winced.

"Ok... ok." Brit licked his lips nervously, wringing his hands. "You really want to die?"

Galileo nodded.

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"There's no undoing-"

"Brit! I want to die! I don't want to be in Scara's life, causing her pain when she could have anything, _anything _better than me!" Galileo's eyes were full of tears.

Brit watched him, head tilted to the side in sympathy. "Okay then."

And everything went black.

He was floating in a boat on a river, with tangerine trees and marmalade skies.

He was under pressure.

He was an American Idiot.

He was _soarin'! flyin'! There wasn't a star in heaven that he couldn't- _STOP RIGHT THERE.

Galileo sat up, his head whirling with words and lyrics, phrases running over and over again through his mind, burning, soothing, banging and... _stopping?_

Then silence.

Complete silence.

Strange.

"Strange, huh?" a voice asked behind him.

Galileo jumped up, staring around him in shock. Everything was shockingly white, but it didn't blind him. There was literally nothing - except the man stood in front of him.

"Its okay, its confusing, I know." The man said comfortingly. "Your chick was the same when she popped up here."

"I... what?" Galileo squeezed his eyes shut - he was so confused.

"Scaramouche...?" The man held his hands up. "You know, I'll start from the beginning."

Galileo sat down, feeling slightly more relaxed; the man's voice had a beautiful tone, like a lullaby.

"This is the place between life and death, the limbo thing, yeah?" The man explained. "You're here cause you want to die... but no one else wants you to."

Galileo nodded slowly. "...right..."

"Now, your chick Scara was up here earlier-"

"_What?"_

"Scaramouche was here."

"Why?"

"The same reason you are... She thought you'd be better off without her."

**Minor cliffhanger there :P**

**Sorry for the shortness!**

**Right, can anyone guess who the mysterious man is?**

**Also mucho thank you to LittleGreenFae for reminding me to update! :P**


	10. Chapter 9: Wake Me Up When September End

**Hello! So I'm having trouble with this story, because my plot bunny has kind of bounced away :( But I'm ploughing through :D**

**There's only one chapter left after this one! D: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own We Will Rock You –sigh-**

"Don't you see?" The man asked, as Galileo let the information sink in. "You love each other so much, you'd rather die than truly upset the other!"

"So now what?" Galileo looked up at the man, taking in his face properly for the first time. He had a square haircut, with a matching mustache and his face looked... fun. He was beaming ecstatically at Gaz. "Do you send me back? Back home, to Scara?"

"No." Galileo's hope dropped. "Now I give you a choice; do you _want _to go home?"

Galileo blinked. "Who _are _you?"

"Answer the question, Dreamer."

"I... of course I do!" Gaz stood up so quickly it made his head spin. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

The man smiled. "Then home you shall go; tap your heels together three times and say 'there's no place like home'" he instructed.

Galileo squeezed his eyes shut, excitement rising. "Ther's no place like home!" He announced gleefully, tapping the heels of his boots together. He opened his eyes, expecting to see Scara, or Meat, or even Pop. Instead he saw white and the strange man. "...It didn't work..." he mumbled, downcast.

"Of course not!" The man roared with laughter. "I just told you to do that to make you look stupid!"

Gaz glared.

"Okay, okay," the man calmed down and put his hand on Galileo's shoulders. "I'll send you home... and remember, Gaz... We _are _the champions,"

Galileo felt the heavy darkness begin to descend around him, his vision fading. "Wait!" he called. "You never told me who you are!"

The man smiled. "My name's Freddie,"

And then everything was black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gaz... Gaz?" Voices slipped through his head, lyrics rushing about his brain, pressure building, pushing down on him, noises, sounds, phrases, he felt like he needed to-

"ARGHHH!" Galileo shot up, straight into the arms of Scaramouche, who held onto him tightly as though she was scared he might disappear.

"Gaz? Gaz, can you hear me?" Her face swam into his vision as his eyes focused, taking in her shock of purple hair, the dark worried eyes and beautiful skin.

He launched himself up, pressing his mouth tightly onto hers, his hands gripping her waist, her shoulders, anything he could grab. She desperately kissed him back, holding his face to hers with so much need it was painful. They parted, resting their foreheads against each other's.

Gaz realised he was lying on the floor at the bottom of the stairs in the Heartbreak. He sat up properly, leaning against the wall with Scaramouche cradling him slightly.

"You silly banker, you fell down the stairs," she whispered, close to crying.

"The stairs?" Gaz frowned, his mind swimming with images of Scara; in a cell, tired and alone, crying on Meat as the Heartbreak burnt down.

"Yes, the stairs, are you going deaf now?" Scaramouche jibed half-heartedly. "You were out for ten minutes! I thought... I thought I'd lost you," she admitted, a single tear slipping down her cheek and splashing onto Galileo's face.

Galileo got to his knees slowly. He took Scaramouche's hands in his, looking her deep in the eye. "Scaramouche, I promise you; you will never, ever lose me."

Scaramouche's chin wobbled for a moment as she fought back the urge to cry. "You weirdo," she muttered and Galileo smiled.

The door opened, and Meat glanced in. "Has he woken up?"

"No, he's a ghost," Scaramouche answered with teasing sarcasm instead of her biting wit. "Of course he has!"

Galileo turned his attention to Meat. "When's the baby due?"

Meat stared at him, putting a hand almost protectively over her stomach. "How...?"

"An old friend told me," he reassured her, putting his arm around Scara, who sunk into him.

Meat gave a watery smile. "Well... I'd better go find Pop; tell him you're alright," she walked up the stairs in a daze.

Galileo sighed. "Its good to be back," he announced to no one.

Scaramouche frowned. "Where have you been?"

Galileo looked down and kissed her softly. "You can't even imagine."

**Awwh how soppy :')**

**Well theres only the epilogue left!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, I've loved writing this story! Final request – who can guess all the songs that have made the chapter titles?**


End file.
